Wind Dancer
Sofia Mantega aka Renascence formerly known as Wind Dancer is a fictional character, a former mutant in the Marvel Universe, one of the student body in the Xavier Institute, and a member of the New Mutants squad therein. Her first appearance was in New Mutants vol. 2 #1 and was the first of the main cast to be introduced . At the beginning of New Mutants vol. 2, she is 16 years old. Early life Sofia was born and lived most of her life in Caracas, Venezuela. While under the care of her uncle, Sofia's mother was killed in a riot in town. Busy playing with the winds and her younger cousin, the news came to her uncle first, who watched the pair in the distance. Unfortunately, Sofia's mutant ability brought her the news of her mother's death as well as her uncle's refusal to take care of her. Shortly after her mother's funeral, she is sent to her father, who had been previously unaware of her existence. The head of a major supermarket chain located in the United States, Walter Barrett is an occupied businessman with no time for and no interest in a daughter. Despite her enthusiasm in the reunion, he quickly sets three ground rules - she would learn English before school started, she would get good grades, and she would not use her mutant power. In return, he ensured her she would want for nothing Xavier Institute Three weeks later, she learned English and joined a local school, but had difficulty fitting in. By her birthday in May, despite her best efforts, she still had no friends at the school, and her father didn't even know it was her birthday (unlike his butler Derek, the only person who had any time for her). After hearing someone say that no one liked her behind her back after lying that they were busy, she finally snapped. Going to one of her father's stores, she let loose a hurricane inside it, completely wrecking it before collapsing into a fetal position, where the police found her and arrested her. Her father visited her in jail. Asking her why she'd done it, she weakly replied that it was to see whether he'd notice, and that she'd made sure no one was hurt. Intending to leave her in prison for 48 hours before dropping the charges, and planning on a second paternity test to make sure he was not her father before sending her back to Venezuela, he was confronted by Danielle Moonstar. Having seen what Sofía had done on the news, she "persuaded" him to release Sofia into her custody so that she could take her to the Xavier Institute, then talked Sofia herself into going. After saying goodbye to Derek, they went onward to Xavier's. Sofia lost her powers along with 90% of the mutant population when the Scarlet Witch produced a reality-bending spell in an attempt to solve the human/mutant problem.Along with most of the depowered students, she moved out of the mansion and was to return to Venezuela with her father's former manservant, Derek. She left the school abruptly without giving Julian notice after she catches him callously denouncing Prodigy after he had lost his powers.Luckily, she was not one of the many students to have been killed by an attack from William Stryker and his Purifiers New Warriors For as-yet-unknown reasons, Sofia moved to New York City, where she lived alone and works as a waitress. She felt directionless in her new "normal" life and had nightmares about the trauma of losing her powers which ominously featured none other than the Scarlet Witch. During the dream, Sofia enjoyed the pleasures of winged flight. Around this time, Sofia began to receive strange messages from a group calling itself the New Warriors. The group sent a messenger whom Sofia recognized as Barry, a young man she knew (and flirted with) from the restaurant she worked in. Sofia was angry until Barry explained that he is a depowered mutant, and is actually her old friend from the Xavier Institute, Beak, whom she did not recognize because of his altered appearance post-M-Day. Beak then transported Sofia into the secret base of the New Warriors, where she was introduced to Night Thrasher.7 Sofia refused Night Thrasher's offer. Before leaving, Night Thrasher gave Sofia an amulet which she later threw in an alley, causing it to explode into a wall of webs. Immediately after the amulet detonated, fellow ex-mutant Jubilee demonstrated why she joined the Warriors and further tried to persuade Sofia into joining the group. She recently had another dream where she fought alongside both the X-Men and her former teammates against the Blob, which seemed to indicate a longing for her old friends, her former love interest Hellion, and a life of heroism. Powers and Abilities Powers Aerokinesis: As the mutant Wind Dancer, Sofia ability to mentally direct air particles, simply put, she could control the wind and air. She had developed a wide array of powers mostly focused on her understanding of the wind. *''Wind Blades: She could generate sharp focused winds capable of cutting stone, this is done by refining the force of the wind. *Wind Blasts: She had the ability to generate directed blasts of high pressure wind with intense force. *Whirlwind Creation: She could create isolated whirlwinds, which she could use to lift and carry objects,and attack enemies with.She could possibly create huge tornadoes and massive hurricanes. *Flight: Sofia could create powerful wind currents, which she could fly on. *Disorientation: She could fire compressed air into a person's ear to disrupt their middle ear's equilibrium thereby disturbing their sense of balance. *Acoustikinesis'': Unlike most wind manipulators, Sofia also had an affinity for sound, being able to increase the vibrations in the air to amplify sounds, carry auditory signals from afar, which allowed her to hear faraway conversations and other sounds. She could also create an area of silence or mute a small vicinity of noise. Abilties Category:Aerokinesis Category:De-Powered by M-Day Category:Utopians Category:X-Men Category:Living Category:New Mutant Squad Category:Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Students Category:Mutant Resistance Category:New Charles Xavier School for Mutants students Category:Repowered